Harry Potter's Alternative Ending
by vaNesa-moNroe
Summary: Final alternativo de Harry Potter D


Hola!!

Esta pequeña historia la escribí para una clase xD. Me gustó, así que decidí ponerlo aquí. Ya se que no soy escritora ni nada por el estilo, así que estoy conciente que no es la mejor historia del mundo.

Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (pero si quisiera darme a Draco Malfoy de regalo de navidad no me quejaría =D), y los personajes de Matrix le pertenecen a los hermanos Wachowski.

* * *

Después de 19 años no le había dolido la cicatriz, para él era todo paz y tranquilidad, estaba confiado que el que no debe ser nombrado estaba muerto, y que ahora en el mundo mágico todo era color de rosa. El niño que vivió había vencido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Estaba Harry en su casa, descansando frente a la chimenea y leyendo "El Profeta", cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la frente, para ser más específicos en la cicatriz. Era tal el dolor que por un momento le nublo la vista. Él sabía que sólo significada una cosa, no le había ardido la cicatriz desde que Voldemort murió. No tenía sentido. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, así que decidió tomar el consejo que alguna vez le dio Morfeo e ir a ver al Oráculo para que lo guiara y le dijera qué ocurría.

Tomó polvos flu, pero recordó que en la casa del Oráculo no había chimenea así que decidió que la mejor opción era aparecerse.

En eso se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sabía quién era, y no tenía intenciones de abrir, pero sabía que la persona detrás del umbral era muy persistente, así que no tuvo otra opción más que dejar pasar a su mejor amigo.

Ron estaba muy desmejorado, su cabello antes rojizo ahora estaba lleno de canas. Es bien sabido que el alcohol y las drogas envejecen a las personas, pero para Ron esto era lo que menos importaba. Tras pasar por un muy mal divorcio y ver que la vida no valía nada sin Hermione, decidió auto-destruirse y caer en los vicios y la perdición.

-Harry!!!- dijo Ron- quiero dinero!! Verás… con los nuevos impuestos ahora el dinero no me alcanza para nada.

-Ron- contestó Harry- en estos momentos estoy en una encrucijada mucho más importante que darle dinero a mi borracho amigo.

-¿Borracho yo? Para nadaaa!!!

Ron lo negaba, pero Harry bien sabía que a pesar de ser antes de las 12 del día, Ron ya estaba hasta las chanclas. Pero para él, ir a ver al Oráculo era más importante, así que sin discutir fue a la cocina y saco una botella de vino para dársela a Ron y que lo dejara en paz.

Ron la aceptó gustoso y se quedo en la sala pensando en lo bonita que es Hermione y lo desdichado que era por su separación con él.

Harry al ya estar acostumbrado a este comportamiento, no le hizo caso, por lo que decidió dejarlo donde estaba y retomar la misión.

Momentos más tarde estaba en la sala de una casa desconocida para él. Había llegado al hogar del Oráculo. Tenía decoraciones muy peculiares, se notaba que era fan de Marilyn Monroe puesto que había toda una pared cubierta con posters y fotografías del ícono de los 50's. Además había un gran televisor de plasma de 100 pulgadas y una sala sobriamente decorada.

-Esto de adivinar el futuro sí que deja dinero- pensó Harry.

No había terminado de inspeccionar la habitación cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Has llegado tarde, te esperaba hace 5 minutos.- dijo la persona a espaldas de Harry.

-Lo siento mucho, pero mi mejor amigo llegó de improvisto.- contestó Harry

-Ah! Tu amigo el borracho… deberías de decirle que si sigue así, no durará otro año.- contestó la persona. Harry supuso que era el Oráculo, puesto que era una mujer la que le hablaba; nunca la había conocido, pero le habían dicho que era una mujer mayor y muy sabia. Lentamente se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente con una mujer de unos 70 años. Si, efectivamente, era el Oráculo.

-Estas aquí para preguntarme sobre el dolor de tu cicatriz, ¿verdad?

-Si… ayer no me dolía, pero hoy en la mañana sentí un dolor punzante en la frente.

-Querido mío… se que estas pensando que el que no debe ser nombrado está de regreso, pero créeme cuando te digo que tu trabajo de hace 19 años estuve excelentemente realizado. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir con un neurólogo para que te haga una tomografía y te revise que no tengas nada. Vas a estar bien… ya lo he visto.

Minutos más tarde, Harry estaba de regreso en su casa. Aparentemente Ron ya se había ido, puesto que no estaba a la vista y no había ruido en ningún lado.

Después de salir de la casa del Oráculo, fue al médico y fijo una cita con el neurólogo. No tenía intenciones de morir, y mucho menos por una cosa tan insignificante como un tumor. Pero al ser un hombre muy precavido, decidió disfrutar de sus "últimos momentos", por lo que fue al centro de la ciudad a ver lo que la vida nocturna le tenía que ofrecer. Lo que no sabía, es que el Oráculo no tenía contemplado en su futuro las enfermedades venéreas que algunas mujeres de la vida galante pueden tener.

Así fue la vida de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió; que sobrevivió batallas contra mortífagos, contra el señor tenebroso y hasta un tumor cerebral. Pero que no pudo hacer nada contra el chancro, la sífilis y el sida que le pego una mujer de una esquina.

FIN


End file.
